hxh fanfics
by Eris Vendetta
Summary: A compilation of all the fanfic of the month entry I passed :3 I'm sharing it here as well. R&R if you will
1. sweets and tricks

Title: Sweets and tricks

Theme: Prologue

Disclaimer: hxh is Togashi-sensei's master piece :3 I do not own anything nor anyone :3 just this fanfic XD

A/N: Enjoy! (PS I'm not saying the character's name here, so everyone! guess who he is :3 tho its already obvious because of the title XD)

PPS: watch out for the typos and grammatically incorrect sentences :3

~

The morning sun hung high in the clear blue sky, gracefully giving tender heat to the stirring life that began to wake. The last night's rain had enveloped the world with a thin cover of mist, dew hung at every leaf's tip. It was a cold start of the morning and people started their day early, opening up their stores to welcome in their expected customers, leaving for work or school, and tending to their daily chores. Young children ran around in glee as they played while the adults were going on with their business. Yes, it had been a delightfully peaceful start of the day, but as good things come, they all must go too.

"hey you! Get back here!" that roar of anger thundered through the silent street. A man of authority ran through the thin gathering crowd, chasing down a couple of teens that raided a sweets shop right before it could open. Both male had worn a smug confident smile on their faces as they ran away from the enforcer that was chasing them down with determination. Turning left and right, they swiftly made their way through the alleys, trying to find a way to shake off the railing nuisance. However,even with the enforcer's plump physic, they could not loose him even by running fast. The best way to loose him was to create a distraction, and dead ahead was one of those distractions they needed. They swooped down together, easily avoiding a laundry line blocking their way. The almost invisible line had bought them time as the enforcer had failed to see the delicate line, slapping on his plump face and stopping him momentarily. The man easily got his senses back and returned to chasing down the two teens who were already a few meters away.

Far up north in the sullen parts of the town where most of the town's dark transactions occurred, a boy was playing cards in a deserted alley. He was squatted down the murky floor and yet he didn't seem to mind sitting on wet floor based on the amused smile on his lips as he created a house of cards. The morning wind howled eerily pass his way, blowing the boy's red hair ever so slightly and making his house of cards sway. The boy's eyes widen and his mouth opened, quickly spreading had hands around his work in an attempt to block out the wind. Indeed it worked and the house of cards stopped swaying, the wind failing to knock it down. Rampaging footsteps echoed from afar, breaking the silence. But the boy didn't budge. He continued on with his master piece until he finally got to place two cards on top of the pyramid. Finally finishing the house of cards he was working on. The steps grew louder and dangerously near.

An ear shattering whistle from the enforcer rang from afar, a signal of warning that took the boy's attention. But he just kept his gaze on his work. Even as the footsteps came close and hollers were heard, warning or rather threatening the boy to move out of their way. The boy stood in perfect timing when the two teens were close enough, the action took them off guard and took their momentum off. In the second that passed, they collided with the boy that threw the three on the ground. Candies and sweets along with a lot of paper bills were scattered on the floor at the impact. Groaning in pain the teens quickly stood to find the boy already on his feet, staring at the pile of cards that was once a perfectly made house of cards. No remorse nor sadness evident in the boy's eyes even when he knows that his work had been destroyed.

Well it was only a matter of time before it was going to be destroyed by the boy itself. The crash just beaten him to it.

"are you deaf?! I said get out of our way!" one of the teens barked in anger as he lunged forward to grab the boy's collar. Forgetting that he and his accomplice were being chased down. Fortunately, that enforcer had already lost them and was busy looking at every alley in a desperate attempt to find the teens. The boy knew that they were coming. He heard them. He wasn't deaf. The reason why he had collided with the two teens was that he did it on purpose.

"you stupid kid!" the teen growled, his freckled face all scrunched up in a hideous scowl. He clenched up his fist angrily and swung it backwards in momentum, taking distance to increase his force as he punched the boy in the cheek. The punch was strong, and it sent the boy flying across the street. A bruise formed on the boy's pale cheek and he could taste blood in his mouth. Sweet and metallic. But instead of crying out or wincing because of the pain, a cheshire smile formed on the boy's lips and he glanced at the two teens that hovered above him. Glaring at him angrily. The deadly glint in their eyes intensified when they saw the mirth gleaming in the boy's yellow slanted eyes.

Yes, he was waiting for this kind of fun. The boy had been bored to death since not many lurks in that area for too long. And even if there were people who came, he had already had his fun with them. Misty those games he had with them were boring. Now that the boredom strikes, he needed to have fun with someone. Desperately. Unfortunately for these two teens, they literally bumped into the wrong kid.

"is that it~?" the boy taunted, his eyes veiled by his red bangs, but the clear malice was evident in them. Grinning to get their rage to peak. And the bait worked. Both teens lunged forward.

The enforcer ran for quite a while, looking for the two teens he was pursuing. Already out of breath, he made his way and turned left in an alley only to stop at the scene playing before him. It was the two teens he was looking for, lunging forward with their fists clenched. Rapidly approaching the young boy around 10 years old who just stood there looking at his assailants. The man knew that they were going to beat the boy up and he knew he needed to stop them. But even before the teens could land a punch, a red flash flew by before light sprays of blood showered for a moment. Both teens dropping down the ground, each with a one stroke slice across their necks, blood oozing out from the wounds. With the bodies falling on the ground, the enforcer could see the boy grinning a cheshire smile. Blood sprayed on him and a bloodied card in hand, flicking it casually.

This was no normal boy. The enforcer thought as his brain warned him of the incoming danger. He took a step back and his eyes landed on the two unfortunate teens lying on the ground. Just by looking at the wound and their dazed eyes, he knew that they were dead, and he was going to be if he stayed any more longer. So he ran.

Seeing another one of his prey running just excited him for the hunt. The boy's smile widened as he aimed at his target and hurled the card at his unknowing prey, digging the card deep at the back of the enforcer's head. Killing him.

Now that the game was over and the scent of blood hung in the wind, the boy smiled happily and leaped over the growing pool of blood beneath him. The crunching sound as he landed on the other side took his attention and made him glance at what he had just stepped on. They were the candies and sweets the teens took earlier. Curious, the boy crouched down to take one delicately wrapped candy, opened it and ate it. The delightful flavor of the sweet had taken his interest and he looked down to look at the wrapper he held, reading the sweet's name.

"bungee gum Huh?" he murmured to himself and happily took more of the gum scattered on the floor, even the ones soaked in blood. He pocketed all of what he took and went on his merry way...

The end.


	2. to the end

Fanfic of the month entry

Title: to the end  
Theme: Romance  
Pairing: Komugi and Meruem (my OTP *fangirling*)

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns Hxh! It has never been mine! I am simply borrowing Komu-chan and Meru-chan for this fic. I'll be returning them to Togashi-sensei once I'm finished. *smacked*

A/N: Forgive me for my grammars here, and the spelling. Mi nut greyt in inglish. And! Romance is not my genre, (wait it is, but... I'm kinda sloppy at it right now... For a long reason I don't want to elaborate more) Anyhoo, just hit the like button and comment then we can be on our merry way. Horay! *whacked by muses*  
WARNING! Slight OOC! (or not slight, probably major OOC! *whacked by perfectionist fans*

Also to those who read my other fic "reincarnation" this is kind of a prologue of it :3

He was tired, his body was weak as the poison slowly overpowered his system. His eyes drooped until they closed, yearning for a slumber deep within the endless, dreamless void. His body was numb and yet he could feel her beside him. Cradling him and caressing his face with her trembling hand, pressing her soft body closer to his. The feeling of her presence was enough to satisfy him and pass away in peace, knowing that she'll be there right beside him and will never leave him no matter what.

"Komugi" he called her name with the same monotonous voice he had, subtler by his weak condition.

"yes, yes? What is it?" she hushed back softly. Her voice rang like a silent lullaby to his ears. A tune that he will miss and yearn for in the afterlife.

"thank you" he said breathlessly. His eyes were closed, yet he knew that his words drew in a subtle smile on her lips. Her teal blue eyes, although with the lack of vision, was staring down at him.

"you're welcome" she replied to him at once. Hey hand continuing it's journey am over his face. He didn't mind it as long as she was there.

"will you call me... " he whispered, his sentence cut off when he finally felt him getting closer to his limits.

"yes?" she supplied, waiting for the continuation.

"...by my name, one last time." he said finishing the sentence of his request. Komugi's hand ventured down from his face to his hand and clutched it tightly as possible her weak hand could do. In response to the gesture, Meruem could only close his hand over it.

"good night Meruem" she whispered. Finally death was pulling at his soul and very existence. It was the final words he heard before his mind has blanked out and the darkness swallowed him whole. A sigh escaped Meruem's lips before Komugi felt his soul depart from the living world. He was gone now. And soon she'll be in the same state as him.

"I'll be joining you, soon" she whispered. A smile lingering on her lips. She wasn't afraid for death to come. She was prepared for it's arrival.

Moments later, she felt the cold sweep of death's hands pass through her, taking her very existence and sending her to the dark & familiar oblivion which was her only vision, only to realise that she was lying down a cold floor.

Alone.

Wait! She died right? So is this where life leads to at the end? Well how would she know? She can't see.

But the real question was: where was Meruem?

He had disappeared at her side. His hand that she held was missing. Reluctantly she stood and felt her surroundings. Somehow everything felt, empty. The place where she was, was big and empty, like the dark abyss which was the only thing that she sees. Komugi took an unsure step forward. Then another, and another until she was walking around. Not even sure if she was going to bump against something, or would she trip over and fall.

No.

She just walked there, colliding with nothing. Meeting no one. If she was dead, and that was the other side, then the others who died first was supposed to be there. So where were they? Where was Meruem?

Slowly fear began to creep within her mind. But she forced it away as she continued to walk towards nothing. Looking for the only person her heart yearned to be with.

~

He opened his eyes and the white nothingness met his vision. Knowing that he was on his back, lying down a cold floor. He knew he died, so it could mean that this was the other side where souls go when they die. But why was he alone? Where were the royal guards? It made him confused, not knowing what was happening. Especially when you are alone in a white colored abyss. Not even a soul or an item in sight. It was just him and the empty silence of the place.

He wandered around, intending to look for someone or something. But with everything around him looking so much alike in every direction he faced, he couldn't take away the feeling that he had only been walking in place. Never leaving the same spot that he had awakened on. That was absurd. But then again he was dead, and a lot can happen it which he would never expect nor imagine.

It felt like hours had passed when he could see something from afar. A small figure of something or someone. As he drew closer to it, the more he could clearly see a person curled up in a ball. Meruem's eyes widened in recognition as he saw Komugi sitting on the ground and was hugging her legs. Face planted on her knees. Her frail body was trembling and he could clearly hear the suppressed sobs that she failed to control.

She had been walking around for hours as well, looking for him. But as time has passed, the more the fear crept in her mind. Until she couldn't stop it anymore and had cried her heart out.

"Komugi" that voice. Instantly she froze upon hearing that voice. She jerked her head up to reveal her tear streaked face, facing the direction where she her name was uttered, not caring if she looked ridiculous in her present state.

"Komugi" again he whispered her name. Feeling happy and relieved that he had found her. Seeing her blushed face due to the fact that she forced to suppress her tears. Her eyes still closed, in contrast to the moment before they died.

"M-Meruem" she blurted out before jumping up and ran towards him. Her small body slamming against his and wrapped her arms around his body in a tight hug, crying her heart out in joy that she had found him. All of the fears she had, had been washed away.

Meruem had only stood there. Confused about how would he react at the gesture the blind girl was giving him. It felt good and assuring, like a silent promise that she wants to stay with him forever. Though it confused him why she was crying again. Was she hurt? Did something happened? No it wasn't possible. They were both dead, so they won't be harmed. Right?

"why are you crying again?" he asked her.

"b-because.. " she stuttered through tears. Her voice quivering.

"because I thought I'd lost you." she blurted out and buried her face more closer to his body.

"I promised that I would never leave your side, remember? That's why... That's why... " her sentences drowned as her wails intensifies. A smile slowly formed on Meruem's lips as he understood the reason for her tears. He closed his eyes and unknowingly wrapped his arms around Komugi's small body and hugged her back. Feeling contented at their current position. The feeling of peace surrounding them both. This time, he would be the one promising to stay beside her. To never leave her and find her if ever she was lost. In that way, he would be able to pay her back for everything that she changed in him.

From Meruem's peripheral view, a door suddenly appeared before them. The atmosphere changing all of a sudden. He pulled away from the hug and turned his attention to the door that was giving off a sign that they needed to pass through it to cross over.

"A door has appeared" he informed her. Drawing himself away from her. Sensing the tension in the atmosphere, Komugi's sobs stopped, though she was still hiccuping. Both of them knowing that they had to pass through the door any time soon. Slowly, Meruem's hand slid down and held Komugi's in a gentle manner. Squeezing slightly to give assurance. Slowly, both of them approached the door. Knowing that it would lead them to the end that was destined for them. To the end that would be the start of a new beginning, and they will see it together. Side by side.

The door opened and welcomed the pair, a bright white light surrounding them. In seconds, they passed through, and the door slammed forever shut. Until another soul comes and enters it again to pass through the next life destined by the fates.

End


End file.
